


Chill

by LotharWinchester



Series: Khan/Reader Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester





	Chill

You're Frigid.

It's a feeling you're not used to. Your brain feels grainy, similar to standing up on a foot that's fallen asleep. The feeling fades and you're left wondering why a cold sweat refuses to fade from your skin. Your eyes are still closed, almost as if you're afraid to open them. But wait.. you've never caved to your basic needs like this... except around _him_.

He's the definition of indifference. Anger spills into your heart when you remember he used you not that long ago. Manipulated these basic feelings to destroy everything you worked for. 

_Maybe that's why i'm sweating,_ You chuckle to yourself, _The thought of him makes my blood boil._

You crack your shoulders and stretch your arms above your head. Your fingers interlock so you can crack your back. Your eyes snap open when you realize your state of dress or well… lack of. A blush tints your cheeks as your right arm quickly moves to cover your breasts while your left fades downward.

"Finally." your new found confusion sharply fades into fury and your back stiffens at the sound of his smug voice. "You always had a hard time waking up from a long nap."

You know there is no intimacy, no nostalgia in what he's just said. He's just dictating facts that have pooled in his brain. There's no need to open your eyes, your can _feel_ his snarky smirk radiate off him.

"I haven't been asleep for that long." You snap as you stand with your back to him. A soft pang echos as he walks towards you. it occurs to you then that you haven't questioned your surroundings. A ship, you know from the crisp metal beneath your toes. But what ship? You fell asleep in your tight, stuffy room in the arms of… _shit_.

A warmth invades your thoughts and snaps you back to the present. His sweltering hand pull the arm away from your chest before you can register the movement.

 _"You were always self conscious."_ He whispers this in your ear and his hot breath tingles over the outer shell. "You're perfect even with these scars."

This is it. His manipulation. He can read you like an open book and has never been wrong. You admit, begrudgingly, that it's always been like this. You've known each other for most if not _all_ of your life. You trained together as children and fought along side one another as partners. It seemed natural to you to make it something more. To act upon that one feeling deep down you refused to acknowledge before.

You love him. Not matter what he does to you, you still love him.

Your knees knock briefly as his teeth nibble your ear lobe. You don't want to give in and you repeat it in you head over and over in a foul tasting mantra.

You almost make it. That is until his left hand slowly, with perfect mock hesitation, runs down your thigh and then back up. Over and over he does this. It eats away at your resolve until his hand grasps your wrist and pulls it away from your body. The last attempt to shield yourself from him.

A light grunt escapes his lips as he pulls you backwards into his chest. That's it, you know in that moment you're done for.


End file.
